In a motor control system, with regard to different states which a motor is in before starting, different starting strategies can be applied to control the motor to complete the starting. For example, if the motor is in a stationary state when it starts, it, the motor may start under a normal starting voltage; if the motor is in a downwind state when it starts, the starting voltage may be smaller than the normal starting voltage; if the motor is in an upwind state when it starts, the starting voltage may be greater than the normal starting voltage.
However, when a position without a sensor is used, it is difficult to accurately determine the state of the motor before starting and a starting rotation speed, such that it is difficult to apply a corresponding starting strategy according to the state when the motor starts. In the related art, a detection of back electromotive forces of three phases is used to identify a rotation speed and a rotation direction of the motor before starting, but the assembly for the detection has a high cost. When a detection of back electromotive forces of two phases is used, the cost is relatively low, but difficulties remain.